galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bozhidara
Bozhidara is an F4 star system under the control of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. History Bozhidara's presence was known for some time to Eteno explorers, even before the Harbinger War had begun. Other nearby systems with more planets and resources were considered more important as future colonies, and as Bozhidara possessed a single frigid world - albeit one covered in liquid water - no major firms showed interest in taking it upon themselves to launch independent colonies. Bozhidara's colonization instead came about due to contact with the Karalian Empire via the Sol Regimen and Yanyarigan systems. As both nations were at the time fighting the Harbingers, Bozhidara was connected to Sol Regimen and the Eteno core worlds, permitting easy communication between the new allies and the movement of their forces. After the end of the war, Bozhidara remained a critical border point and military staging ground, and it is now the only unrestricted entry/exit point in the EIT. Bozhidara was also the site of the last battle of the Groos War, and thousands of old Imperial Navy wrecks remain in orbit around the star, preserved for the purpose of forever reminding the military's leaders of the price of carelessly engaging a dedicated enemy out of arrogance. Planets and features Frunze Cold ocean world orbiting Bozhidara at the outer edge of the habitable zone with a meager population of only 35 million. Thousands of volcanic islands are spread across the surface, but only half a dozen in a single loose archipelago at the equator are large enough for settlements of any noteworthy size. Frunze's population is small, and geared towards commercial and international services due to its position as a gateway planet into Eteno space. A major ISF/IPF compound is located off the coast of Petorski Colony, the planet's largest city with 6.5 million inhabitants, on an offshore platform covering two square miles. Frunze Debris-Matter Field Dense and hazardous field consisting of a mixture of iron asteroids and wreckage from the final battle of the Groos War, where Groos forces ambushed and destroyed the entirety of the Imperial Navy's mustering fleet preparing for a final, all-out attack. The entire Frunze Debris-Matter Field is preserved as a historical monument, and entering without authorization and a specially-reinforced ship is highly dangerous, due to constant IPF patrols and the presence of live ordnance and damaged, exposed reactor cores. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Naval Station Valskrona Headquarters and home port of the system's substantial garrison fleet, bolstered to secure the empire's last major unrestricted border and manage any potential threats from Groos. NS Valskrona is built from a mix of recovered modules from the previous naval station destroyed in the Groos War, and new modules built from the scrap of enemy wrecks in the Harbinger Wars. Orbits Bozhidara freely. ENS Saavuldrach Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship on guard assignment at the Groos gate. ENS Chyrniat Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship on guard assignment at the Groos gate. ENS Iounatlik Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship on guard assignment at the Sol Regimen gate. ENS Jormunhaggen Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship on guard assignment at the Sol Regimen gate. ENS Lorelei Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship tasked with protecting Ytterhogdal Depot against thieves, saboteurs or other attackers. IPFS Saa'lakhii Islands Srada-class IPF cruiser stationed at the Sol Regimen gate tasked with managing border policing operations for the entire system in conjunction with Great Malisk Border Station. Great Malisk Border Station Joint IPF/ISF border security station attached to the Groos gate constructed to provide ample facilities for Bozhidara's extensive border security forces. Orbits Bozhidara freely. Salgotarjan Prison Station IPF medium-security prison built from old Imperial Navy orbital warehouses left over from the Groos War attached by secure airlocks. A central command module combines docking facilities, guard barracks, and support facilities, allowing all other connected warehouses to be dedicated exclusively to prisoner housing. At maximum capacity, Salgotarjan has been known to house 850,000 inmates, but at any given time, only 600,000 to 750,000 are ever interned at once. Due to its stark, utilitarian design and lack of many basic luxuries found in other prisons has earned Salgotarjan the nickname "the Closet". Foreign nationals imprisoned in the Empire are commonly transferred here to allow quicker access to lawyers and officials from their countries. Orbits Frunze. Mosonmagyongapa Station Orbital resort complex catering specifically to inhabitants of Frunze desiring a brief respite from their cold, rainy home, and foreign businessmen, politicians, and tourists. Empire Malisk Vacation Company, the owner of the station, runs a passenger line to Sius and various destinations on the route out of Mosonmagyongapa. Orbits Frunze. Hajnowka Station Northern Export Shipping warehouse and home port for much of the company's fleet. All Northern cargo vessels - which constitute 45% of all outgoing EIT traffic in Bozhidara - stop at Hajnowka before exiting through the Groos or Sol Regimen gates, if only to complete a brief IPF-mandated export inspection of the ship and its cargo. Orbits Frunze. Juzbica Shipyard Military shipyard constructed for the purpose of recycling aging Imperial Navy vessels for the purpose of sale to other nations. Additionally, foreign governments or independent parties can sell old ships or hulks to Juzbica to bolster its inventory. The shipyard is the Empire's sole designated transfer point for military vessels to other parties, and even vessels constructed new at other shipyards must be inspected and handed off at Juzbica. Orbits Frunze. Ytterhogdal Depot Storage facility for technical components, weapons, old ships, and empty hulks owned by Juzbica Shipyard. Orbits Frunze. Rossogemmat Base Major Varsa raider base and the organization's headquarters. Rossogemmat is located within the Frunze Debris-Matter Field, but out of respect for Imperial sailors forever entombed there, the Varsa have claimed to have constructed their base entirely with imported materials, in a relatively empty pocket so as not to disturb the wreckage. Pilots out of the base regularly hunt foreign traffic, international shipping, Ytterhogdal Depot, and any Golden Revolution forces that they may come across. Orbits Bozhidara freely. Revolution Commune Pilots of the Golden Revolution recruitment and supply base located within the Frunze Debris-Matter Field. The majority of the base's garrison is tasked with self-defense, as Revolution Commune is primarily a receiving point for foreign communist volunteers and any supplies purchased or liberated abroad by sympathizers. From time to time, small raider groups have been known to harass IPF patrols in the system, and this is believed to be a method of testing recruits as opposed to furthering some sort of greater goal for the system as part of the Revolution. Orbits Bozhidara freely. Outbound Base Imperial Cartel warehouse and shipping station located within the Frunze Debris-Matter Field, and the primary entry point for returning smugglers or imported cargo, and the last stop for any pilots leaving through Sol Regimen, the Cartel's primary exit point. Orbits Bozhidara freely. Connections * Sol Regimen * Becker * Groos Category:Class F stars Category:Single star systems Category:Star systems with one planet Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee